Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-71.224.154.39-20160528215615
Golden Sound Story: Rio ... Once there was a Blue Sphinx's Macaw named Blu who lived in the town of Minnesota with his owner, Linda. One day, a man named Tulio had some exciting news: He just heard about a faraway place called Rio, and he invites Blu and Linda to go there. Linda knew that Rio was so far away from Minnesota. Blu also had a problem: He couldn't fly, no matter how hard he tried. Luckily, Blu encountered some lively birds from the country of Brazil, where Rio was located. These birds knew a lot about flying...but there was another Blue Sphnix's Macaw who envied Blu for his inability to soar and glide. To find out which macaw Blu met, and how he learned how to fly, press a sound picture every time you come to a picture. ... It was a pretty normal day in the MINNESOTA county. Blu and Linda were ready to start their day. First, they brush their teeth, and at one point Blu swallows the toothpaste. Then, he and Linda began setting up the bookstore. Now, in Moose Lake, MINNESOTA, life was pretty much dull and boring. The macaw and woman were determined to make Moose Lake a happy place to live. Afterward, they played a block-stacking game. During their game, a man named Tulio entered the bookstore. Blu was so shocked that he accidentally knocked over the entire pile of blocks! But Linda didn't seem to notice. What are you doing here? she asked the strange man. I just heard about some place called RIO, he explained, excitedly. Linda was skeptical. RIO? Like, in BRAZIL? That's so far away. Tulio, however, stayed optimistic. He proclaimed that he, Linda, and Blu would have lots of fun in RIO. Meanwhile, Blu was aimlessly roaming the bookstore. He stands on a bookshelf while rummaging through a flying book he had found. Okay, Blu, you can do this, he reassured himself. So, after some more encouragement with himself, he jumped and GLIDED high into the air. But only for a short moment. Blu ended up landing on the hard floor with a thump. Linda arrived and told Blu that their plane was coming to pick them up, and that they would be able to go to RIO. Play the SAMBA MUSIC and turn the page. At RIO, BRAZIL, Blu met a yellow canary named Nico and a wisecracking cardinal named Pedro. They encouraged Blu to come out of his CAGE to explore the wonderful view of RIO. Blu hesitated, not too certain of himself. After all, he had already managed to try flying already, and just the though of trying to fly again was making him nervous. No, really, he finally got out. He stammered, I'm...fine. Okay, then, suit yourself, replied Nico. You gotta meet some hot lady, Pedro told Blu. Got that? Uh...yeah, sure, Blu answered uncertainly. Now, don't feel too nervous, Nico comforted. I'm gonna pop that CAGE open like a soda can! declared Pedro. He struggled, and he gave up. Like I said, I...really am all right, Blu tried to assure them. Well, we'll see you later, Nico called out as he and Pedro GLIDED out of Blu's reach. Remember: love hawk! Pedro called. Play the SAMBA MUSIC and turn the page. A little while later, Tulio and Linda arrived at a pet shop, mostly filled with birds. A shy white cockatoo looked at Tulio innocently. Tulio comforted the bird, saying everything was all right. Then, from inside his CAGE, Blu learned a horrible discovery. Another blue macaw like him had attacked a man! Her name was Jewel, and she was FROWNING. Blu could tell by the look on her face that she was not ''a macaw to be trusted. He desperately wanted to leave. ''I'll make you irresistable, Tulio told Blu. And so he did. Blu found himself in a JUNGLE. Then he discovered that it was just part of an enclosure, specifically for Jewel. Blu saw Jewel GLIDING toward him. But he didn't know how she was going to react. She's an angel, Blu decided out loud. As Jewel GLIDED closer to him, Blu continued his heartfelt words. And she's getting close...Ack! Blu was grabbed by the throat. FROWNING, Jewel stared down at Blu. Where do ''you ''come from? she asked. Blu gave out a muffled answer. What? Jewel inquired, not understanding. Blu managed to choke out, You're standing...uh...on my...uh...throat! Oh, sorry, Jewel apologized as she moved away from Blu. Relieved, Blu took some time to get his breath back. That's my throat...for talking, he reminded Jewel. So thank you. Jewel still didn't show interest in him. Play the SAMBA MUSIC and turn the page. My name is Blu, the male macaw introduced. You know, like the cheese? With mold on it. It smells really bad. Then he realized what he said. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! he cried. Come on, Jewel said, grabbing Blu. We don't have much time! Blu tried to resist, but Jewel felt awfully strong. In the JUNGLE, anything could be wild---even Jewel. So Jewel continued to drag Blu around the JUNGLE. Wait! Blu cried. Where are we going? Then, suddenly, Jewel leaned over to him. Want to kiss? he offered. Okay, sure, replied Jewel. As soon as she was close enough to Blu, though, she recoiled with disgust. Ew! We just met! No kissing! Blu felt deeply hurt. Now Jewel was threatening him! A little while later, after some unsuccessful SAMBA MUSIC to cheer them up, Jewel FROWNED at Blu ominously. What are you doing here in the first place? I just need to get out of here... replied Blu. Not if you were the last blue macaw on Earth! Jewel taunted. Don't you see? I am the last blue macaw on Earth, Blu answered. Play the SAMBA MUSIC and turn the page. 9 Meanwhile, a guard was busy dancing to some SAMBA MUSIC, unaware that a GRINNING cockatoo was watching him. His name was Nigel. Nigel was the fiercest, nastiest, and ugliest of all the RIO birds. Whenever he had a chance, Nigel would snatch a bird by his talons and threaten it, just for fun. This was his most favorite thing to do. Why, even he couldn't be trusted. He couldn't even trust himself! The guard stopped dancing just long enough to see the cockatoo. Come here, you poor little birdie, the guard encouraged. I've got you. I've got you. But Nigel was only pretending to be shy to fool the guard. He even had some hidden sleeping potion! Nigel used the potion to make the guard fall dead asleep. Cackling with glee, Nigel hurried off into the den. And when Linda and Tulio discovered the incident, they were dumbfounded. You were attacked by a white...bird? a security officer asked the guard. The guard confirmed his question. The officer sniffed the potion and he, too, fell into a deep slumber. The guard had even tested the sleeping potion before him! Tulio and Linda looked at each other and sighed. We're doomed, Linda said sadly. Tulio just nodded. Play the SAMBA MUSIC and turn the page.